Snotlout's Fireworm Queen
|Source = Franchise}} Snotlout's Fireworm Queen is a Fireworm Queen who lives on Fireworm Island. She is very protective of her home mostly to keep her eggs safe and she became good friends with Snotlout and Hookfang and the other Dragon Riders after she saved Hookfang from death. Biography ''Meeting Snotlout and Hookfang In "Race to Fireworm Island", she became very protective of her firecombs when she saw Snotlout ripping off and taking one of the combs from her nest, and consequently began to chase him. As she was about to strike Snotlout down, he was saved by Hiccup and Toothless. Together, they flew out of the nest and into the cave systems, and Snotlout's Fireworm Queen chased them, crashing many stalactites and stalagmites along the way. She eventually decided to take a short cut to reach the entrance of the tunnels before the trio to stop them, but was fired at by Astrid and Stormfly. While Toothless, Hiccup, and Snotlout raced to give Hookfang the comb, Snotlout's Fireworm Queen was kept busy by Stormfly and Astrid, until she enraged and fired at them, then followed Snotlout to Hookfang. As she approached Snotlout and Hookfang, she saw the rider trying so save his dragon by giving him the stolen Firecomb. To protect Snotlout, Hookfang tossed the comb back to the Queen, who picked it up. She then lifted Hookfang, and injected her venom through her tounge into Hookfang, regenerating his flaming ability. The Dragon Riders tried to stop her in the process, thinking she was trying to kill Hookfang, then realised she cured him. Hookfang then thanked the Queen for having saved his life, and the Snotlout's Fireworm Queen returned to her nest. Fighting the Cavern Crasher A few years later, during the events of "Crash Course", Snotlout's Fireworm Queen appeared at Dragon's Edge with several scars on her body to look for The Dragon Riders, seeking their aid to protect her nest, as the Dragon Riders where one of the few allies she had. After explaining to Hookfang and the other Dragons what was the problem was, Hookfang showed he didn't want to waste a second to help the Queen, to return her the favor for having saved his life. The Dragon Riders, however, thought the Dragon Hunters had attacked the Fireworm Nest. It was later revealed to the Riders that it were not the Dragon Hunters who attacked the nest, but a hungry Cavern Crasher looking for Fireworm eggs to eat. The Dragon Riders confronted the Crasher, but it proved to be superior in the depths of the caves it was adapted to living in and quickly escaped further down the tunnels. Snotlout then claims this is his chance to repay the Fireworm Queen for saving Hookfang's life, and thus leaves with the Queen to find the nest before the Crasher does. They promptly reach the nest, and the Fireworm Queen continues to do her tasks around it, and soon most of the Fireworm eggs start hatching, whose wail alerts the Cavern Crasher of their presence and location. Snotlout gains the Queen's trust when she gives him an unhatched egg, which hatches on his hand. He then sings to the baby Fireworm. The trio prepare for the Crasher's attack, and Snotlout's Fireworm Queen strikes first, but her soft tool fire cannot penetrate the Crasher's thick scales and thus deals very little damage to it. Hookfang then buries the Crasher in rock, but it manages to crawl out of it unscathed. The Fireworm Queen is then struck down, and Hookfang comes to her aid, combining his and the Queen's skin firepower to regenerate her health, and burn the mucus off the Cavern Crasher's skin. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders then arrive, and together they defeat and drive off the Cavern Crasher, saving the nest and reuniting Snotlout's Fireworm Queen with her hatchlings. Relationships Hookfang in "Race to Fireworm Island", when Hookfang tossed the Queen her firecomb, she understood the strong relationship between a Dragon and his Rider, causing her to calm down. She later examined Hookfang, then lifted him and cured him, much to everyone's surprise. Hookfang was very grateful to the Queen for having saved his life, and so they became good friends. A few years later, in "Crash Course", she returned to look for Hookfang, Snotlout and the other Dragon Riders to help her defend her nest from a Cavern Crasher. Hookfang followed the Fireworm Queen back to Fireworm Island, and then into the nest while the other Riders fended of the Crasher. He then was ordered by Snotlout to help the Queen, which he did by helping her care for the Fireworm eggs and hatchlings. When the Cavern Crasher reached the nest, the Queen attacked it, but failed to damage it. Hookfang then came up with "plan B" and blasted the ceiling of the nest, causing several rocks to fall on the Crasher. After that failed too, Hookfang lifted the Queen and combined his firepower with hers, burning the mucus off the Cavern Crasher. The Fireworm Queen then thanked Hookfang for helping her defend her nest, improving their friendship. Snotlout Jorgenson At first the Queen got angry at Snotlout when he took the firecomb from her nest, and tried asking it back in her own way, and then tried to bite him to get it back. She then followed Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless out of the nest. Snotlout then gave the firecomb to Hookfang, who in turn tossed it to back to the Queen to save Snotlout. Then Queen calmed down and was no longer angry at Snotlout. When the Fireworm Queen lifted Hookfang to cure him, Snotlout thought she was killing Hookfang and tried to intervene by charging at the Queen, but she forcefully pushed him aside with her wing. Snotlout was grateful to the Fireworm Queen for having saved Hookfang's life. When Snotlout's Fireworm Queen appeared at Dragon's Edge seeking help, Snotlout did not hesitate to aid his dragon's savior, willing to repay her for having saved Hookfang's life. He then followed the Queen back to Fireworm Island. Upon realizing the Dragon Hunters were not the danger, but a hungry Cavern Crasher, Snotlout decided he wanted to help the Fireworm Queen defend her nest. He followed the Queen into the nest, and helped her do her tasks around the nest, such as caring for the hatchlings. This established a bond between the two. Snotlout then helped the Queen defend the hatchlings from the Crasher along with Hookfang, and together with the other "back up" Dragon Riders, finally defeated the Cavern Crasher, saving the Fireworm Nest. Abilities '''Intelligence:' She has shown to be intelligent enough to understand the bond that humans and dragons have, as proven by Snotlout and Hookfang will sacrifice their lives for each other. Endurance and Stamina: She was able to take many attacks from the Cavern Crasher as she was able to take many wounds with proof on her body: the scars. Her stamina is very high to fight against her arch enemy and search for Hookfang as he might be the only one who can help her and still able to fly all the way home to fight once more. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Stoker Class Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Mothers